Kujou Hikari
is considered to be the "life" of the Queen, a part of her spirit that appeared when the Queen, as a whole is broken up into three parts: the Heartiels, the embodiment of her will; Hikari, who represents the Queen's life; and the Queen Chairect, her heart. She has lost all of her abilities and memories from being Queen and is living as a passive human girl. She makes friends and goes to Verone Academy with Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka and works for Fujita Akane's mobile store. Her alter ego is . She grasps the concept of being Shiny Luminous quite quickly but is always wondering about her past and often stares at the sky. History Hikari first appears beside a river wondering who she is. The Queen's voice tells her that her name is Hikari. Than she goes to Tako Cafe and meets Fujita Akane. Sometime later, when Pretty Cure visit Tako Cafe as well, Akane introduces Kujou Hikari as her cousin. That may have been because of a mysterious power of the Queen. When the girls meet each other, Honoka feels some uncertain connections between them and Hikari feels the same. In episode 5, when a Zakenna starts to attack her, Pollun runs towards her and she transforms with Pollun into Shiny Luminous. Elder and Wisdom recognize Hikari as the Queen's life. After that, the girls begin to collect the Heartiels. During the season, they have to face off against new villains (Circulas, Uraganos and Viblis), guardians of the representation of the life of Dark King (Boy in the mansion), which has the look and character of a small child. Hikari and the boy have an encounter that leaves the two marked. The girls also find a new source of power, the Sparkle Bracelets, and fight with the four guardians and meet Pollun's little sister, Lulun, who later gives a new power to Hikari, which turns out to be the Heartiel Brooch. The boy from the mansion and Hikari meet again when she visits Kyoto. Hikari begins to understand who that boy is and Baldez, the leader of the dark guardians, realize that the balance between light and darkness is becoming weaker. When Pretty Cures collect 11 of the 12 Heartiels, Hikari suddenly disappears. She awakes in the Dusk Zone, with the boy from the mansion. They start a ritual and Baldez uses it to resurrect the Dark King. But Nagisa and Honoka refuse to allow Hikari to resurrect herself as the Queen of Light and continue to fight alone. Hikari watches their fight and decides to start the resurrection by herself. Hikari is taken to the Garden of Light in the end, and the Queen reawakens and resembles her transformed form. Later, she grants the rest of the team the final finisher: Extreme Luminaro Max. Since she is combined into the Queen again, Honoka and Nagisa thought that they can never see her again. But soon after their graduation ceremony, they went to visit Akane's Cafe. Hikari somehow was able to separate from the Queen. Not only that, she brought Hikaru along too. Personality After the first season, Hikari lost all of her abilities and memories as the Queen and lives life as a passive human girl. She makes friends with Nagisa and Honoka. Typically a very nice, caring, and polite girl, she is also naive due to memory loss. She never gets angry in her regular form, which tends to make some people worry. Appearance Hikari has long, blonde hair and yellow eyes. She wears her hair in a side braid. As a civilian, she is seen wearing a pink shirt with a pale yellow shirt with sleeves underneath, jeans, and pink and white shoes. In the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart movie, Hikari was seen wearing a frilly, pale yellow and red dress, with pale pink gloves and pink ballerina-like shoes. In the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi movie, Hikari was seen wearing a pale pink turtle neck sweater and a purple apron with the words 'TAKO Cafe' inscribed on it. Along with it, she wore jeans and pink and white sneakers. As Shiny Luminous, Hikari's braided hairstyle was formed into large and shaggy twin ponytails, with pink bows and red hearts, that reach her thighs. Like Cure Black and Cure White, Shiny Luminous wears golden heart-shaped earrings. Shiny Luminous's dress was pink with a red glossy heart attached to the top of her dress. The ruffles are added to her shawls and the bottom of her dress. A yellow ribbon with a red heart was attached to her waist loosely, that hold the Touch Commune, where Pollun was located. She even wears pale pink arm warmers,and wears pinks shoes and pale pink legwarmers with a red heart at the top and a small deep pink bow in each. Shiny Luminous "Shining life, Shiny Luminous! The light's heart and the light's will, for the sake of uniting all as one!" 輝く生命、シャイニールミナス！ 光の心と光の意志、総てをひとつにするために！ Kagayaku inochi, Shainī Ruminasu! Hikari no kokoro to hikari no ishi, subete wo hitotsu ni suru tame ni! After Hikari came to Nagisa and Honoka's world, Pollun stated he was getting ready for an "awakening". During the fight against Circulas, the said awakening came to pass. Pollun became the Touch Commune, allowing Hikari to become Shiny Luminous. After Lulun appears, she gets the Heartiel Brooch on her bow, which gave Shiny Luminous the power to project a force field whenever she was attacked. As Shiny Luminous, she wields the Heart Baton, and uses this for Heartiel Action, as well as combining strength with Cure Black and Cure White to perform Extreme Luminario, later upgraded to Extreme Luminario Max for the final battle as the reborn Queen. She is very strong and is a lot of help in battles, she often gets protection from Cure Black and Cure White but they don't know as long as she's with them no protection is needed. Golden Powers In the first movie of ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart'', Shiny Luminous, along with Cure Black and Cure White, gains an upgraded version of her outfit thanks to the power of the Diamond Line, accessories of the queen in the Garden of Hope. With these powers, the outfit gets a golden color, and her earrings and other small hearts on her clothes become diamonds. This form is not seen again, most likely because it needs the power of the accessories to be activated, and it is no longer possible for the girls to visit the Garden of Hope again. Power of the Phoenix In Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi, Hinata ran out of power after the fight against Frozen and Freezen and was out cold. Shiny Luminous was inspired by Hinata's desire to fly, and encouraged her to not give up. She, Cure Black, Cure White, the Sage of the Garden of Clouds, Muta, Mepple, Mipple, Pollun, and Lulun all transfer their powers to the newborn. This allows Shiny Luminous to undergo a second transformation, and turn Hinata into a phoenix. Shiny Luminous' hair gets longer and shinier, and feathers are hanging from her back and shoulders, whereas her dress has become longer and changed to resemble wings. Her bow has become longer, and even the design is different. She gets also a boost in powers, as she used it to restore all of Hinata's energy. In this form, the Heart Baton becomes a lighter pink, and uses fire powers. After awakening Hinata again, her upgrade disappears, and is never seen again. This may be because it was summoned by Hinata, who is now in the Garden of Clouds as a fully realized phoenix. However, in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!, Shiny Luminous' Cure Rainbow form resembles this up-grade. Rainbow Shiny Luminous is an upgrade Shiny Luminous gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Shiny Luminous' upgrade in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi with a pair of small, golden wings. Etymology : translates to nine, and translates to article; clause; condition. The use of the number nine could be a loose reference to the Queen splitting herself into multiple parts, particularly since nine is divisible by three, the number of parts the Queen divided herself into. The jou may also refer to her role as the life of the Queen; queen in Japanese is jouou.Jim Breen's WWWJDIC : Translates to light, which Shiny Luminous's powers are based on. Her name means "nine article light." Songs Hikari's voice actor, Tanaka Rie, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Honna Yoko, who voices Misumi Nagisa, and also Yukana, who voices Yukishiro Honoka. *I Am Light *Sunset☆realize *Thank You *~To be continued~ Duets *GO GO GO by Max Heart!! (Along with Honna Yoko and also Yukana) Relationships Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka - Nagisa and Honoka met Hikari at Akane's stall. Since becoming Shiny Luminous, the three have become good friends, and have shown her many things during her time in the Garden of Rainbows. Pollun - She becomes friends with Pollun, one of two mascots that she stays with. Hikari never yelled at Pollun, which worried the latter since getting mad at a friend means they care about him/her. Lulun - Hikari has a motherly relationship with the second mascot she stays with, Lulun. She cares about her a lot and will try to protect her with the strength she has, as shown when she got lost in an amusement park and later found her attacked by Circulas. Fujita Akane - She has a small relationship with Akane because of working at her stall and Akane refers to Hikari to her cousin. Tabata Nao and Kagayama Miu - Hikari is very good friends with Tabata Nao and Kagayama Miu. The two girls are in her class, and share similarities with Nagisa and Honoka. Trivia *Hikari is the first non-lead Cure to wear a pink dress. *Even though her dress is pink, her real theme color is yellow (shown by the belt's color and her large yellow hair). This is also further demonstrated in some merchandise and artwork, where she is grouped with yellow Cures. *Hikari is the first main character to have two mascots that exclusively give her power, Pollun and Lulun. *She is also the first Cure to have pigtails after the transformation. *Hikari's birthday falls on September 9, which is a reference to her family name, Kujou means nine. **Hikari's zodiac is Virgo. *Hikari is the youngest heroine in the team. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Hikari is represented by the oxalis, which symbolizes joy and kindness in the Language of Flowers. *Hikari is very similar to Kasugano Urara. *Hikari is the first Pretty Cure to wear her hair in a braid, eventually being followed by Hishikawa Rikka, Kaido Minami and Asahina Mirai. *Hikari appeared as Shiny Luminous to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 21 of [[Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!|''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!]] Gallery References Category:Cures Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart characters